knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhampir Arthur
Dhampir Arthur (ダンピールのアーサー; Danpiru no Aasaa) is the Dhampir Specter during the 20th Century. Personality Arthur is very calm, cheerful and amiable, sporting a nearly constant smile on his face. His Specter allies often call him out on this - his personality stands out in the Underworld and makes people think he got the wrong job. However, even his practically limitless cheer and patience can run out - he's very hard to anger, but once you do get him riled, he's very much likely to turn cold and sadistic in the blink of an eye. He's also a nymphomaniac and seduces anything that walks on two legs (however, he steers away from people already in relationships and people who don't even look human, like Zelos). He's bisexual, topping with women and bottoming with men (these are his own preferences, it's a mistake to think he's submissive - he wasn't nicknamed "a slutty trickster" by his friend Tiamat for nothing). Surplice Arthur wears the Dhampir Surplice, one of Hades's Surplices. His Surplice is black and dark purple like most other Surplices, with its unique characteristics being bat wings on his helmet, back and calves. Story Childhood Arthur was adopted by an American couple as a small boy. He met and befriended Meleager, a boy around his age, and the two were inseparable until one fateful day when they both were 15. While mock-fighting, Meleager released his cosmo for the first time and injured Arthur, taking out his right eye. Ever since this incident, Arthur has hated Meleager more than anything in the world (who reciprocates these feelings whole-heartedly). Training Arthur had his first encounter with the spirit of Dhampir when he was in college. He was soon scouted out by an older Specter (Lilith Gilgamesh) who took him in, posed as Arthur's roommate and helped him nurture this growing influence. Gilgamesh was also the one who seduced Arthur and who the Dhampir learned all his seduction skills from. It was around three years later that the Lilith Specter got cornered by a few Saints, and was killed in the subsequent battle. Arthur decided to leave the United States at this time and sought out Hades' castle. Holy War Arthur is one of Hades' oldest Specters, having lived in his castle for around 10 years. He's the resident librarian and knows pretty much every Specter by name (and has seduced and made love to at least two thirds of the nymphs, Specters and staff at the castle). He was deployed to the battlefield late into the war as he was a Celestial Star, and he was one of the few that survived after Hades was defeated. Right now, he's living somewhere in the United States and will eventually take part in the new war with Mars, as one of his Black Gold Saints - the Black Libra. Sometime prior to the story of Omega, Arthur married Taira (the Qilin Specter) and had three kids with her; Cassandra (who is dating the son of Eridanus Colwyn and Sirrush Tiamat), Ace and Cyril (in SSO: 17, 15 and 4 years old). Techniques *'Oubliette Eclipse:' an illusion technique where the enemy is surrounded by a room of darkness. There is a tiny window of light at the top of the room that slowly closes, forcing the enemy's mind into thinking that the room is getting smaller. The enemy's mind works in tandem with the room, as each time they think the room shrinks, it does actually shrink. It could potentially crush the enemy's body if they can't curb their panic, whether it be phobia of darkness or of closed spaces. *'Unholy Crasher:' a technique where Arthur creates a swarm of bats with his cosmo. These bats explode violently when they come in contact with the enemy, one bat being around the magnitude of a land mine. *'Telekinetic:' Arthur's capable of illusions and teleporting.